Season three
by E-hero tornado
Summary: This is my own version of season 3
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

_Flashback:_

_Gwen: Not behind Harry's back or Liz's._

_Peter: Right, we have to break it off with them first, so that we can be together._

_Peter tried to talk to Liz about breaking up with her, but she was nowhere to be found that day. "I'm not really sure I should do this right now, she feels pretty bad already". He thought. So he decided to wait a while before breaking up with her._

End.

"_I'm glad I didn't break up with Liz, I can still have a girlfriend." _Peter thought. "Hi Petey" he heard. He looked around and saw Liz running up to him. "So, do you want to-" "Before you say anything, do you think you could meet me at my house at 6:30, my aunt is going out with her friends, and I think that I should tell you something." "Okay, 6:30 it is." She went to her next class and Peter was thinking, "It's time I tell her the truth about me."

Truth

Peter was waiting for Liz when he heard the doorbell, he opened it, and saw Liz waiting. "So what is it you want to talk to me about." Liz asked. "Why I haven't been around lately, I'm Spider-man." "That's for taking pictures for the bugle, and I see your Spider-man costume you wore for Hallo-weeeeen." She was lifted up in the air by Peter. "HUUUUUUHHHH?????!!!" she yelled. Peter then jumped and stuck to the wall. "Still think I'm crazy?" "YOU'RE…" "Yes, I thought it's about time you knew the truth, and I'm sorry about your brother, but I didn't take any pictures and…" he was cut off by Liz grabbing him and kissing his lips. After seconds, she let him go. "What was that for?" Peter asked "One, it took guts to tell me the truth, and two, I now understand." "Thanks Liz, and I believe I owe you a dance from Valentine's Day." "That you do." They began to dance slowly, and after they where done the kissed again. This on was longer than the first one. "I'd better be going, Bye." "Bye Liz."


	2. rebirths

"As you can see, Mr. Roman, our research can conclude that having animal dna combined with human would be terrible." concluded Dr. Conners as he was finished speaking with his new employer, Mr. Adam Roman about an accident in a lab he was working in. "Thank you doctor, I'll make sure this never happens again."

"_I can't believe that Dr. Conners doesn't realize who I really am."_ thought Mr. Roman who was really Norman Osborn. Ever since he left New York to start a new life, Norman Osborn has been living life good, but he still couldn't believe no one recognized him yet. _"This is perfect, I'll do my new company here, and have everyone fooled into thinking I'm someone else."_

_-------_

"SPIDERMAN I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!" Eddie Brock yelled out in Ravencroft, he missed his symbiote that made him become Venom. _"I want the power back, then we'll destroy Spiderman for good" _He was still thinking to himself when a strange yellow ooze came in his cell, "Huh? Mmmph" he muffled as the ooze got on him. "Eddie, we need to talk" replied it. "What are you" "I am a symboite like the one you had, now listen-" the yellow Symboite explained about the black one. "WHAT, the black one was evil and it toyed with me?" yelled Eddie "That would explain why I did stuff that I wouldn't do." then he realized something "Peter tried to destroy it so it wouldn't hurt anyone, I am so-" "I am here to help you start over, I am a good symbiote, with the powers of a wasp. Your time is ends today, and I will help you restart." "Okay, but I hope your telling me the truth." replied Eddie.

"Eddie Brock, your time here is over, your are free to leave." said a guard. Eddie left Ravencroft and decided to become a hero to help Peter.


	3. Scorpion

I'll get Spiderman if it's the last thing I'll do!" he yelled. Someone then knocked on his door. "Who is it?" the door opened and a man named Mac Gargan came in. "Mac, what is it?" "I tried to find out Spider-man's identity but he went away too fast. But I know someone who can help, he's at ESU." "This better be good, or else your fired Gargan!"

----

At ESU Miles Warren was thinking about his success about taking over the lab from Dr. Curt Connors. "At last, I can use my research to study how to combine animal dna with human dna, after that experiment with Kraven, I am now closer to being a very powerful man." His train of thought was stopped by a knock on the lab door. "Come in" he said and Mac and Triple J came in. "Ah Mac, good to see you again" said Miles as he went to hug him. "Likewise Miles" said Mac hugging his friend. "So what can I do for you?" Miles asked after the hug. "I need a way to capture Spiderman ASAP!" replied Jameson quickly. "I think I know a way, for the right price."

--

After a few hours, Miles put together a formula that would give Mac great powers. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Asked Jameson impatiently. "Absolutely, I am going to give Mac the powers of a Scorpion, the natural predator of a Spider." Miles injected the chemical into Mac, and he began to change. He was in a Scorpion suit so it would help him adapt to his newfound powers. "AAUGH!" he changed into the scorpion. "Now Spiderman won't stand a chance!"

Peter was swinging around town as Spiderman thinking about all the things that have happened, "Well., the good news is, I told Liz the truth and our relationship is working out, the bad news is, Harry hates me for killing his dad, and I have no Gwen." He sat on top a building and thought through stuff, and just when he was going to swing home, his spider sense went off, he jumped to the right and barely missed an attack. He looked up and saw someone in a green scorpion suit. 'Who are you?!" he cried aloud. "Call me Scorpion!" he replied as he swung his tail only to have Spiderman jump again. Spiderman used his webs to throw boxes at him, but Scorpion used his tail to help himself. Peter then punched him hard, but Scorpion kicked back. Peter shoot his webs at him, but Scorpion used his hands to cut through the webbing. "You can do that?!" asked Peter. "I can and I can do so much more!" he said as he punched and swung his tail at Spiderman. Peter smashed into a chimney and groaned. "Ohhh" His spider sense went off again but he wasn't quick enough to avoid Scorpion's attack. Peter was weak and could do nothing to get up. Jameson came and was pleased that Spiderman had fallen. "Thanks Gargan, now to find out who this guy really is." Jameson said as he went for Spiderman's mask.


	4. Waspboy appears

Just as Jameson was about to umask Spiderman, he heard a loud buzzing noise. He looked around and saw a giant wasp-man like creature coming toward him. "Ahh! Who are you?" "Just someone trying to help a friend" he said as he stung Scorpion and Jameson without warning. "Why did you.." Spiderman said but was then carried off by the mysterious creature. They went on top of a skyscraper. "You okay Peter?" asked the thing who saved his life. "How did you know?" he was cut off by the head peeling back to reveal.. "Eddie, why did you..?" "I'm sorry about the Venom thing Peter, now I know you were trying to keep it from hurting anyone, and I'm trying to make up for my past mistakes." Eddie replied "How can I trust you after what happened?" asked Peter. "I understand you can't trust me, but I'll make it up to you somehow." Eddie then took off and his new symbiote covered his face. "I hope he IS telling the truth." thought Peter.

------

Peter was in his Chemistry class with Liz as his Partner. "So Petey, is this the right thing to do?" She asked as she put a chemical into a glass jar, "I sure" said Peter. They put it in there mixture jar and was all right. "Very good, Liz Allen and Peter Parker are the first pair done and have completed the experiment." said Professor Aaron Warren. RING! The bell rang and the second class of the day was over as Peter went to his locker, Harry was there and he looked like he was waiting. "Hi Harry, what's up?" Peter asked as he opened his locker. "I think my dad's still alive." said Harry "What?" asked Peter. "I found his dairy and it says about an odrer of disguises for Roman Oslink, and that's a name I used to tease my dad with as a little kid. So my dad might still be alive, don't tell anyone." replied Harry. "Okay" said Peter. Peter then went into the cafeteria and got his lunch and found Liz, "Hi Petey, do you want to do something tonight?" "Well, Aunt May is going to a high school reunion, and for a few days, the house is mine." Peter said with a grin hoping Liz would catch on. "Well you do owe me, ok." She pecked his lips and they started to eat.


	5. surprises

_For those of you who aren't allowed to read my rated M story on make-out time, here's the follow up, Liz went to Peter's house so they could make-out, and Liz said Mark found the controller for his powers and was coming home that night. (I actually put Mark can control his powers, but that was a typo) Peter's going to try to show him how to use his powers for good._

It was the Monday of the week that Mark Allen went back to school, and he just wanted to be normal again, he knew that destroying the controller for is powers would make them go haywire, and he didn't want to go back to gambling and then jail. His sister said that Spiderman could help him out, but he still felt that Spidey was responsible for putting him behind bars. "If I see Spiderman, I'll make him sorry he ever met me." he thought angrily. He then saw Peter, his sissy's boyfriend. "Hey Peter," he retorted. "Yeah Mark?" he asked but was then grabbed by his shirt collar. "You tell your bug buddy that if he wants to help me, I'll be waiting for him at 4:00 in central park by a water fountain." Said Mark still angry. "Okay, I'll tell him" said Peter as Mark let go of his collar. "Tell him not to be late." Mark retorted again as he walked away. Little did they know that Harry was eavesdropping. "_Oh man, I now know that my dad is alive, but I've got to tell Spider-man that I'm sorry that I thought he killed him, I'll just have to go to the fountain._" he thought to himself.

-----

Mark had the controller with him and used it to transform into Molten Man. He was waiting for the web-head and saw him land in front of him 10 feet away. "I'm here, Molten Man, Lucky for me, this area has no plants or grass so you can't burn anything down." replied Spider-man "Yeah, if you want to help me, then stand there and let me pummel you." He said charging toward him. "Mark, I just want to help you!" replied the Web-head. Mark tried to punch him, but Spider-man jumped to the side, and tried to web him down, but Mark's skin was hot enough that the web melted. Peter then kicked him at the side. "I don't want to hurt you" said Spidey, but Mark wouldn't listen. He grabbed Peter and then threw him over to where Harry was hiding under a blanket that was made to look like the scenery. Harry then grabbed Spider-man and hid him and started to talk. "Spider-man, I found out my dad's alive, so you didn't kill him. I'm sorry I-" "Wait Harry come out and I'll reveal myself." Said Spiderman. Harry came out thinking he was nuts. Mark was there 1 foot away from him. Spiderman then took off his mask and it stopped Mark and Harry. "PETER?????!!!!!"


	6. truth's secert's and births

Mark and Harry were shocked to find out that Peter was Spiderman. "How can you be?" Harry started to say but Peter responded. "Guy's I'm sorry that I caused you both so much trouble, so if you want to beat me up, I'm right here." "I-I-I I can't do it, you're my sister's boyfriend." said Mark "and you never killed my dad." replied Harry. "Well first, let's talk this through while your normal Mark." said Peter calmly "okay the controller's right there beside Harry." Harry then turned Mark's powers off. Harry started to tell them that his dad DID fake his own death. "I found his diary and it said that he jumped off the glider and then got into disguise and went to Florida to start a new life. So you didn't kill him Peter, and I'm sorry for blaming you." "It's okay, I also blamed my self for what happened, and I hope we can help your dad." said Peter. "Um, guys, I'm right here in case you forgot." said Mark. "Okay Mark, tell us your story." said Peter as he put his mask back on. "I was owing Blackie some money when the Green Goblin, Harry's dad I know now, came and whispered something to Blackie, and then Blackie and I went to an abandoned police station, and then some doctor inserted something into me and that's how I got my powers." explained Mark. "Who was the doctor?" asked Peter. "Someone named Miles Warren." replied Mark. "MILES WARREN?!!!!!!" yelled Peter, "That's the guy who's working at the ESU lab and is our Bio. Teachers younger brother!" "So he's a bad guy?" asked Harry. "Let's get to ESU and find some answers." said Peter but then a buzzing noise came and Peter's spider sense went off. "Eddie?!" Peter exclaimed. "That's Wasp-man to you bro, now let's all go." Peter and Eddie picked up Harry and Mark and explained Eddie's condition to them. After they did Peter said he accepted Eddie's apology and said they can be friends if they work together. Eddie agreed to and Mark said he would join them to. "I want to help to, I've been trying to make a suit of armor and.." "We'll help if you need us to Harry, that's what friends are for." "Thank's guy's" said Harry, "now let's get to ESU and see what Miles is hiding"

------

After ten minute's of going around town, they arrived at ESU. The Lab was closed and they suspected they would be lasers. Harry had a device that deactivated them so they could search Miles's stuff. Eddie found a Computer and it held Miles's files on them. "Hey guy's, I found his laptop, let's see what he's hiding." Peter was an excellent hacker, so he got to Miles's stuff and found a record of his doings. _"I've lied to Kraven into thinking I helped create Spider-man by saying Spiderman paid handsomely and now he paid me a lot of money for turning him into a cat creature."_ "So is he saying that one of the bad guy's Peter fights found this lab and Miles lied to him about giving Peter his powers?" Mark asked. "You know Mark," replied Peter, "I got my powers after a spider Conner's and his wife were working on bit me, Miles had absolutely NOTHING to do with it. But his diary does explain how Kraven transformed. Let's keep reading." _"My transformation of Mark Allen to Molten Man is perfect, I have to thing to have him change at will right here, and now I have the lab from Curt Connor's, at least he's out of the picture and then I changed my old friend Mac Gargan into the scorpion."_ "Miles is a madman to do all this stuff!" yelled Eddie "He took the lab from Connor's, we've got to get Doc Connor's back somehow." "Well, here's the way to get Mark to change his appearance at will." said Peter. They did it and Mark then had the power to change from normal to armor by will. They then went back to Harry's place and finished his armor, and so a new crime-fighting team was born.


End file.
